<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Secret by Poamzi48585</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880872">Our Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585'>Poamzi48585</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Yaoi, this story is trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomamon and Terriermon have a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gomamon and Terriermon, Gomamon/Terriermon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b> WARNING:</b> This story will include foot fetish, sex and yaoi/male x male so, if you're underage or are offended/disgusted by these kind of stories, don't read.</p>
<p>Hi, i am still alive, it's just that i don't use AO3 too much since i kind of suck at writing but i write to make myself happy really.<br/>I may not write much but i may be available for chatting, i hope.</p>
<p>Also, note:<br/>Terriermon is seme and Gomamon is uke. (not very familiar with yaoi but Terriermon is going to be the penetrator)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Henry's house... Most humans and Digimon were having a conversation, while in Henry's room, Gomamon wanted to tell Terriermon something.</p>
<p>"What is it? Why did you bring me here?" Terriermon asked, confused.</p>
<p>"I have a secret that only you and i know..." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>"Okay, i promise i won't tell anyone." Terriermon said, being honest with Gomamon.</p>
<p>"I am sorry to embarrass you with this confession, but... I like you." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>Terriermon's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"That's your secret? Hmm, it's okay, i am not embarrassed, but actually surprised." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>"...Sexually." Gomamon continued.</p>
<p>"So, that's why you brought me here? You didn't want your friends to find out about your love for me?" Terriermon asked.</p>
<p>"Exactly." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>Gomamon hugged Terriermon, making him blush. Terriermon smiled.</p>
<p>"I think... I think i like you too, Gomamon... I won't tell anyone." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>Then he let him go, and looked at him in eyes, ready for some "<i>action</i>".</p>
<p>"So, shall we start, lover?" Gomamon asked.</p>
<p>"Ok, Gomamon." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>Gomamon started licking Terriermon's penis and he was satisfied with the taste.</p>
<p>"Hehe, you must be in love with me. But i accept it." Terriermon teased Gomamon.</p>
<p>"I am not afraid to say that." Gomamon said then started sucking his penis.</p>
<p>Terriermon moaned, but not to get Henry and everyone else's attention, he tried to be quiet.</p>
<p>"Ah, Gomamon!" Terriermon said.</p>
<p>Gomamon kept sucking his penis.</p>
<p>"So good, Gomamon!" Terriermon moaned.</p>
<p>Gomamon continued but then Terriermon pet him on his head requesting him to stop.</p>
<p>"Hey, Gomamon. It's my turn now!" Terriermon told him.</p>
<p>"Okay, go ahead, lover." Gomamon stopped sucking his penis.</p>
<p>Terriermon started kissing Gomamon in lips and then he penetrated him.</p>
<p>"Are you enjoying it, Gomamon?" Terriermon asked him.</p>
<p>"Definitely. I am loving it, Terriermon." Gomamon said, satisfied.</p>
<p>Terriermon went deeper and Gomamon moaned quietly.</p>
<p>"So good! Ah! Keep doing it, Terriermon!" Gomamon said.</p>
<p>"Anything to satisfy you!" Terriermon said, going even deeper.</p>
<p>There was a lot of cum on the bed, but Gomamon and Terriermon were carelessly having fun.</p>
<p>Gomamon breathed heavily.</p>
<p>Terriermon got closer to his face.</p>
<p>"Was it good?" Terriermon asked.</p>
<p>"It was... Was amazing." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>"Anything else you want me to do, you sexy seal?" Terriermon asked.</p>
<p>"I want you to kiss me in lips again..." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>"Is that all? Or do you want more?" Terriermon asked.</p>
<p>"I want you to lick my lips, i think it's a sexy thing to do." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>"Say no more." Terriermon said and then he kissed him in lips.</p>
<p>Terriermon then started licking his lips.</p>
<p>Terriermon got his penis out and then he looked at Gomamon's penis.</p>
<p>"Hmm, you are beautiful too, Gomamon. Why must all attention be given to me and not just you?" Terriermon said.</p>
<p>"Hey, i am crazily in love with you so, i am trying everything i can to spend more time with you." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>Terriermon grabbed Gomamon's penis.</p>
<p>"May i play a bit with it?" Terriermon asked, in a naughty voice.</p>
<p>"Definitely..." Gomamon blushed, but he allowed it.</p>
<p>Terriermon started licking Gomamon's penis.</p>
<p>"Hmm, looking sexy here, Gomamon. I am kind of confused." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>"What... What is confusing?" Gomamon asked.</p>
<p>"How come Palmon, Biyomon or maybe Gatomon never wanted to have sex with you? You are beautiful, you are sexy, you are handsome, but they just treated you like a friend." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>"I have no idea, but since you are at my side, i couldn't care about anything else. Not even Joe." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>"Maybe that's selfish... But i don't care. If it makes you happy, i am happy too." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>Terriermon started sucking Gomamon's penis.</p>
<p>Gomamon was holding Terriermon's head.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes! So good, Terriermon!" Gomamon said.</p>
<p>Terriermon continued.</p>
<p>"Ah... T-Thank you... Terriermon..." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>Terriermon stopped sucking his penis.</p>
<p>Gomamon had a tired, but happy face.</p>
<p>"Hey, Gomamon! How about showing off your feet?" Terriermon asked.</p>
<p>"W-What? Terriermon, you're into feet?" Gomamon asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Definitely, how about showing me your feet? Please, Gomamon?" Terriermon demanded.</p>
<p>"Sure. Here you go." Gomamon showed off his feet to Terriermon.</p>
<p>"Perfect, Gomamon. Perfect." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>Terriermon started sniffing his right foot and then he licked it.</p>
<p>"Ahh, Terriermon! That tickles!" Gomamon laughed a bit.</p>
<p>"Hmm, so delicious..." Terriermon continued licking his right foot.</p>
<p>He stopped, and then looked at Gomamon's left foot.</p>
<p>"Look at what we have here!" Terriermon said.</p>
<p>Terriermon started doing the same what he did earlier.</p>
<p>"Ahh... What's so fascinating about my feet...?" Gomamon cried.</p>
<p>"Fetishes can't be explained, Gomamon. I am sorry." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>"I guess... So, anything else you want to do with my body, sexy?" Gomamon asked.</p>
<p><i> Sexy?</i> Terriermon blushed. He never thought Gomamon would call him sexy.</p>
<p>"I will kiss you, Gomamon..." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>Terriermon then hugged Gomamon and started kissing him in lips.</p>
<p>He let go and looked at his eyes.</p>
<p>"Gomamon... Do you love me?" Terriermon asked.</p>
<p>"D-Definitely! I love you very much! Why do you think i brought you here?" Gomamon blushed at the question, even though the answer was obvious.</p>
<p>"Oh... Because, you know... I love you too, Gomamon." Terriermon smiled.</p>
<p>Hearing their conversation, Gatomon opened the door.</p>
<p>"GOMAMON, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WHILE WE WEREN'T AROUND?!" Gatomon yelled out of sudden.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Gatomon! It's a secret!" Gomamon said.</p>
<p>"Well, tell us your secret, Gomamon! We are your friends so, you shouldn't hide something from us!" Palmon said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, what were you doing with Terriermon, Gomamon? Care to tell us?" Biyomon said.</p>
<p>Gomamon knew this wouldn't end well.</p>
<p>"Forget this happened!" Gomamon ran away and jumped through the window.</p>
<p>Gatomon, Palmon and Biyomon sighed.</p>
<p>"We will find out the truth, Gomamon!" Gatomon said.</p>
<p>"Hey, shut it, will you? Why are you so curious to know everything, even if it isn't your business?" Terriermon said.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Gatomon said.</p>
<p>"Well, can i tell you if Gomamon won't?" Terriermon asked the girls.</p>
<p>"Ugh, sure, tell us what was Gomamon up to!" Palmon said.</p>
<p>"...He was in love with me." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>Palmon's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"I am... I am so sorry... For being so dramatic... I really should have told Gomamon i love him." Palmon said, with a sad face.</p>
<p>"Well, too late, missy, he's mine now!" Terriermon said, arrogantly.</p>
<p>"Ah, i will get my revenge, you self-conceited bunny! Gomamon will have a change of heart!" Palmon said.</p>
<p>"Ugh, you are annoying. Gomamon loves me, and he sees you three as friends. That's the way it is, it can't be changed." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>"Umm, okay... We are sorry for yelling earlier." Biyomon apologized.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no problem, as long as you know the truth." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>"So, he had sex with you?" Gatomon asked.</p>
<p>"Why do you care, you naughty virgin? You three didn't care much about Gomamon before, and now you want to know everything." Terriermon insulted Gatomon.</p>
<p>"I am sorry for asking that..." Gatomon said, with an angry face.</p>
<p>"He could have had sex with me! Gomamon enjoys being around me!" Palmon said.</p>
<p>"True, but i am the one in his heart so, you have no right to talk." Terriermon said.</p>
<p>The three sighed at Terriermon's personality.</p>
<p>"Let's just leave, girls. It's useless to talk to him." Biyomon said, leaving the room.</p>
<p>"Gomamon, why are you running?" Tentomon asked while flying.</p>
<p>"Palmon and the others have asked me some uncomfortable questions i didn't want to answer." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>"Umm, okay. You could have just answered calmly." Tentomon suggested.</p>
<p>"Sure, but you are missing the point. They asked me some uncomfortable, embarrassing and hard to answer question. So, i wanted to go away because i was afraid that they would beat me up or do something if i confessed." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>"Okay, Gomamon, but if you come home, will you tell them?" Tentomon asked.</p>
<p>"I have no idea, i am still afraid so, i doubt it..." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>"Alright. Sorry to bother you." Tentomon said, flying away.</p>
<p>"You didn't, don't worry." Gomamon said.</p>
<p>Gomamon and Terriermon had some "fun", (if you know what i mean) but it seems like only Gomamon, Terriermon, Gatomon, Palmon and Biyomon knew what Gomamon and Terriermon were doing. The others didn't find out yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, another sex story.<br/>Also, sorry if my writing was pretty awful.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>